Tu es de ma famille
by Nanoushka
Summary: Les toilettes du NCIS ont toujours été un lieu propice à la discussion pour Tony et Ziva. Cette discussion ne va pas déroger à cette règle.


De retour avec un OS, inspiré par la chanson _Famille_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman.

Les toilettes du NCIS ont toujours été un lieu propice à la discussion pour Tony et Ziva. Pas de spoilers je pense, ça se passe durant la saison 10, avant l'épisode 10x10 de Noël où l'on découvre l'appartement de Tony. J'espère avoir réussi à respecter le caractère des personnages.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Tu es de ma famille.**

Il accompagna la porte de sa main lorsqu'elle se referma derrière lui, voulant éviter qu'elle ne tape trop brutalement la chambranle et n'émette un bruit sourd. Elle avait dû l'entendre entrer, mais il ne voulait pas qu'un soudain bruit la fasse sursauter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il s'adossa contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Elle se trouvait devant lui, de profil. Face aux miroirs, elle faisait semblant de se laver les mains. Il l'avait aperçue rapidement faire couler l'eau et se donner une contenance quand il avait ouvert la porte. ça l'avait fait sourire, amèrement. ça lui ressemblait bien. Toujours se montrer forte, quoi qu'il arrive, ne jamais se laisser abattre. Toujours faire bonne figure, ne jamais avouer ses faiblesses. ça l'énervait. Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendrait qu'ils étaient là pour elle, que l'on n'était pas censé vivre ainsi?

Il avança jusqu'à se trouver derrière elle. Il se tenait debout, sans bouger, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier geste. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'autre que frotter encore et encore sous l'eau ses mains savonnées. Elle se taisait, priant intérieurement pour qu'il parte le plus vite possible et ne pose aucune question. Elle ne répondrait pas de toute façon. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. C'est pour ça qu'elle était venue se réfugier ici, dans les toilettes pour dames du NCIS. Elle était venue souffler un bon coup, s'accorder une petite pause dans cette journée pleine de faux semblants, se retrouver seule avec elle-même rien que quelques secondes. Tony ne pouvait pas, rien que pour une fois, faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas, come s'il ne voyait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le trouble qui l'habitait depuis la veille? Il ne pouvait pas respecter le fait qu'elle préfère rester seule, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle venait s'isoler ici? Il n'était visiblement pas prêt à abandonner le combat silencieux qu'ils menaient.

Ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient humides. Quelques rares traces de larmes pouvaient encore se deviner sur ses joues. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Elle pouvait comprendre ça, elle? Voyant qu'elle ne parlerait pas, ne ferait pas le moindre geste tant qu'il resterait debout derrière elle, tant qu'il resterait dans ces toilettes avec elle, il porta sa main droite à son épaule. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Elle releva la tête et le regarda au travers du miroir lorsqu'elle le sentit poser sa main sur elle. Elle serrait les dents.

- Ziva, dit-il simplement.

Elle ne réagit pas, se rinça les mains.

- Gibbs a du nouveau? Demanda t'elle froidement tout en rebaissant la tête pour fuir son regard. Elle se sentait légèrement lâche à agir ainsi. Mais tant pis.

Tony la trouvait trop forte, elle ne s'écoutait pas, ne se confiait jamais. Le jour où elle tomberait à terre elle s'écroulerait de très haut. Il ne voulait pas voir se jour arriver. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être toujours la plus forte, la plus solide de tous. Il avait peur qu'un tel comportement finisse par lui jouer des tours. Il voulait qu'elle apprenne à baisser les armes de temps en temps, il voulait qu'elle s'autorise à se reposer sur quelqu'un, à ne pas toujours tout contenir en elle. Il voulait qu'elle connaisse les bienfaits qu'un tel comportement pouvait entraîner. Il voulait qu'elle puisse avoir suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour tomber le masque devant cette personne sans ne rien craindre.

- Arrête Ziva. Ne fais pas semblant. On sait que tu ne vas pas bien, reprit-t-il. ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, à part te faire davantage de mal.

- Je vais très bien Tony, répondit-elle rapidement en coupant l'eau, tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Il fit pression sur son épaule afin qu'elle se retourne et lui fasse face. Elle ne se laissa pas faire immédiatement, mais finit par consentir à sa demande. Elle tourna sur elle-même, le trouvant bien trop près d'elle. Elle déglutit et planta ses yeux dans les siens, voulant lui prouver qu'elle allait très bien, qu'elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, voulant lui prouver qu'elle savait prendre sur elle, se débrouiller seule. Elle vit que son comportement l'attristait, mais elle était comme ça. Elle faisait face, préférait s'engager dans des combats inutiles plutôt que de révéler une part d'elle même. Elle n'était donc toujours pas décidée à baisser les armes, elle préférait continuer ce combat stérile fait uniquement de faux semblants plutôt que de lui confier ce qui la perturbait, avouer ses faiblesses.

- Ziva... commença Tony face à son regard dur. Il faudrait qu'il parle s'il voulait qu'elle le fasse à son tour. Il devait la mettre en confiance, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile.

- On est une famille Ziva. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça?

Elle baissa les yeux, hésita, regarda ses chaussures, puis de nouveau planta son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai déjà une famille Tony.

Il hocha la tête dans le vide. Elle avait un sacré caractère. Il mit une seconde avant de répondre, cherchant les bons mots.

- Je n'appellerais pas ça une famille. Techniquement, elle l'est, elle l'était. Mais ce n'est pas à ça qu'est censée ressembler une famille.

A cet emploi du passé Ziva fuit de nouveau son regard, laissant ses yeux se perdre sur un point imaginaire derrière son épaule.

- ça reste ma famille Tony. Et ils ne sont pas tous morts je te signale.

- C'est vrai, ton père qui t'a envoyée dans une mission suicide est toujours là lui, enchaîna-t-il amèrement, déçu qu'elle ne lui fasse pas plus confiance. Pas suffisamment pour lui parler. Il soupira. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, elle n'osait toujours pas baisser la garde devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une famille Ziva, reprit Tony.

Ziva trouva le courage de le regarder. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques longues secondes, qui leurs parurent interminables. Ils se sondaient, s'affrontaient silencieusement une fois de plus. Il abandonna le premier, et reprit la parole. Il ne voulait pas de ça, d'un nouveau combat. C'est le contraire qu'il était venu chercher.

- Je ne connais pas Israël, je ne connais pas Tel-Aviv, pas aussi bien que toi, commença Tony à la plus grande surprise de Ziva. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui racontait, pourquoi il disait ça, pourquoi maintenant. Il vit cette lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

- Mais tu es de ma famille Ziva, de celle que j'ai choisi, celle que je ressens. Celle qui a mes yeux compte le plus, poursuivit Tony.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es de ma famille bien plus que celle du sang. Toi et l'équipe, c'est ce que vous êtes. C'est pour vous que je serais prêt à tout, c'est vous que je veux le plus protéger et tenir à l'écart de ce monde de brutes. C'est ce qu'on est Ziva, nous tous. Et je sais que c'est ce que ressentent les autres aussi, c'est ce qui nous uni. Les épreuves que nous avons traversé en sont la preuve, elles nous ont rapproché. Un simple collègue de bureau n'aurait pas traversé la planète pour aller chercher une autre collègue de bureau en Somalie. Ce qui me déçois Ziva, c'est que tu ne le penses pas, que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas, que tu ne te vois pas comme un membre de notre famille, que tu ne nous fasses pas suffisamment confiance pour nous parler, venir nous voir quand ça ne va pas. Parce qu'on est ta famille Ziva, la vraie.

Il se tut et laissa ces mots murir dans la tête de Ziva. Il espérait s'être fait comprendre. Il savait qu'il avait raison dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait qu'il venait de mettre des mots sur ce que chaque membre de l'équipe pensait depuis longtemps, mais qu'aucun n'avait avoué à voix haute. Foutu honneur qu'ils avaient tous.

Ziva baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle le pensait aussi, ils lui avaient déjà prouvé qu'ils la voyaient comme un membre de leur famille, et elle aussi avait déjà été là pour eux. Mais jamais aucun d'eux ne l'avait verbalisé. Elle s'était toujours dit que même si elle pensait ça de Tony, il ne devait pas penser la même chose, pas dans une telle ampleur. Elle n'avait pas voulu être déçue en s'imaginant que ce fut le cas. Elle n'avait pas voulu subir la perte d'une deuxième famille. Par peur, elle avait refusé de s'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, pour rendre une possible séparation plus facile à vivre.

Il savait que ces mots tombaient à point nommé, que c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, alors il avait décidé de les démasquer. Pourquoi ne pas s'avouer la réalité pour une fois?

Ziva se mordit la lèvre, tentant de se rappeler son enfance, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'était une vraie famille. Son père qui avait une drôle de manière de lui montrer qu'il tenait un peu à elle, avec qui elle n'échangeait que quelques mails, ou ses collègues, qui étaient toujours présents quoi qu'il arrive et avec qui elle passait les meilleurs moments de ses journées? Son père qui l'avait appelée avant-hier soir et ne lui avait dit que quelques mots pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, s'était contenté des faits, ou ses collègues qui depuis deux jours la regardaient avec inquiétude et lui demandaient si ça allait, ayant deviné elle ne sait comment que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit. Présenté comme ça, le constat était simple. Amère, mais simple.

Ziva releva enfin les yeux et planta son regard droit dans celui de Tony alors qu'elle laissait un léger soupire lui échapper. Tony ne bougea pas, la laissa venir doucement à lui. Il sentait que petit à petit ce qu'il venait de dire gagnait du terrain en elle. Il voyait ses yeux s'humidifier de nouveau, comme avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle ne laissait pas couler ses larmes, mais elle ne cachait plus ses yeux.

- Tony... Souffla Ziva.

Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle fuit son regard une fois de plus.

- Je sais Tony. Elle déglutit péniblement, ravala les larmes qui obstruaient sa gorge avant de reprendre la parole. Tony ne bougea pas, de peur que le moindre geste la fasse rebrousser chemin.

- Ma famille... Ma famille s'est doucement éteinte depuis, depuis le divorce de mes parents. Après ça, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Tali, le Mossad, Ari... Le reste...

Elle le regarda une courte seconde, puis regarda distraitement le mur qui lui faisait face alors qu'elle s'adossait aux lavabos.

- J'ai toujours essayé de me raccrocher aux quelques miettes qu'il me restait d'une famille, et parallèlement, plus le temps a passé, plus les événements se sont enchaînés, plus je me suis sentie trahie, plus j'ai eu de mal à accorder ma confiance, plus je me suis enfermée derrière un masque neutre derrière lequel j'ai caché mes sentiments.

Elle se tut. Tony n'osa pas rompre ce silence. Il voyait qu'elle était partie bien loin, dans un passé dont il ne connaissait que quelques bribes. Il posa en douceur une main sur sa joue pour la ramener vers le présent. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se fasse du mal en se rappelant cela.

- Tony... Reprit Ziva, le regardant de nouveau. Les membres de ma famille m'ont trahis, volontairement ou non, ou alors ils sont décédés. On m'a appris que c'était ça, une famille. En arrivant au NCIS, je me suis aperçue que j'étais dans l'erreur. Que les membres de votre famille n'avaient pas à vous faire subir certaines choses.

Elle déglutit.

- Tony, je sais qu'une vraie famille c'est ce que j'ai là, à Washington. En huit ans, j'ai appris, avec du mal parfois, à vous considérer comme ma famille, à vous aimer, chacun d'entre vous, comme on aime un père, une sœur, un frère. Ici j'ai vécu des moments comme je n'en n'avais pas vécu depuis mon enfance. Vous... Vous êtes ma famille Tony, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, qui était toujours sur sa joue.

Elle soupira.

- Ma première famille m'a trahie. Je sais, du moins je crois, que vous, vous n'agirez jamais de la même manière. Mais une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Même si je vous considère comme ma famille, me l'avouer, vous le dire, c'est encore difficile pour moi Tony, car on ne m'a pas appris à montrer mes sentiments, on m'a appris à ne pas faire confiance. Je pense que par mes actes je vous ai déjà prouvé que vous étiez ma famille, mais le verbaliser, vous dire ce que je ressens... ça reste difficile pour moi. J'essaie, je continue d'apprendre Tony. Je fais partie de votre famille, je vous considère comme ma famille, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour parler de moi, et j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance. Alors même si il m'arrive d'être froide et de continuer de garder une certaine distance entre vous et moi, c'est simplement parce que, parce que j'ai peur, parce que je ne sais pas comment faire. Parce que j'ai besoin de conserver une certaine liberté. Mais je sais que vous êtes là Tony. Je sais, termina-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour, caressa légèrement sa joue de son pouce, profitant de ce moment où elle laissait son regard dans le sien.

- Viens, finit-il par dire doucement en l'attirant vers lui.

Elle se laissa faire, et glissa contre Tony. Il la serra dans ses bras, frottant son dos d'une main. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit son corps d'abord raide se détendre peu à peu alors qu'il continuait de faire monter et descendre sa main dans un geste régulier le long de son dos. Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Merci Tony.

- Mais de rien Zi, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Merci à toi de m'avoir dit tout ça.

- Si tu pouvais...

- Quoi? Garder ça pour moi? Eviter de le répéter?

Elle s'écarta de l'italien, troublée.

- Oui.

- Zee-vah... Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire. Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

Elle rougit.

- Ils s'inquiètent autant que moi tu sais, eux aussi aimeraient savoir que tu les considères comme ta famille.

- Je leur dirai, je leur ferai comprendre, finit par dire Ziva.

- Je me tais si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas Ziva, proposa Tony.

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Je croyais qu'on ne faisait pas de chantage dans une vraie famille? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Sauf quand c'est le seul moyen de te tirer les vers du nez.

Elle émit un rire rauque puis baissa la tête pour fuir ses yeux. Elle réfléchissait, rapidement, cherchant le moyen de lui dire, peu habituée à se livrer. Décidemment... Elle repensait à ce que son père lui avait dit au téléphone, à cette nouvelle réalité qu'elle devait affronter. Elle sentit la douleur que ça lui avait provoqué remonter en elle et elle s'adossa de nouveau aux lavabos. Depuis deux jours elle faisait tout pour éviter de ressentir cette douleur, réussissant plus ou moins bien. Maintenant qu'elle cherchait les mots pour le dire à Tony, qu'elle y repensait, elle sentait cette douleur bien présente remonter par vague et l'envahir peu à peu. Elle sentait cette boule se reformer dans sa gorge et ne sut pas comment la faire disparaître. Elle se battait avec elle même, encore une fois.

- Ma tante Nettie, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Tony peser sur elle. Elle releva les yeux, fouilla son regard pendant quelques secondes, se répétant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et elle se perdit dans ses yeux. Voyant la détresse qui s'emparait d'elle il approcha d'un pas. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, même s'il reconnaissait qu'il l'avait forcée à s'y plonger. Il lui tendit sa main. Elle l'attrapa, entremêla ses doigts au siens, et serra sa main. Elle resta un moment à regarder leurs mains, puis sentit qu'il l'attirait une fois de plus vers lui. Elle se laissa faire. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, se rappela-t-elle.

- Dis moi Ziva, murmura Tony au creux de son oreille alors que leurs mains toujours entremêlées, leurs corps se touchaient presque. Son souffle chaud contre sa peau la fit frissonner. Elle lâcha sa main et vint se coller contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Ma tante Nettie est morte, finit-elle par avouer.

Il resserra sa prise autour de son corps.

- C'était... La sœur de ma mère. Il me reste bien encore deux-trois cousins à qui je parle de temps en temps, et mon père... Mais c'est tout. Ma tante Nettie... C'est la dernière personne de ma famille que j'aimais encore sincèrement, qui ne m'avait jamais fait de mal.

- Je suis désolé Ziva, dit doucement Tony en la tenant fermement contre lui. Je suis désolé.

- Mon père m'a appelée, avant-hier soir, pour me prévenir. ça paraissait quelque chose de si banal, à l'entendre.

Tony sentit l'humidité des joues de Ziva dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé Ziva, répéta-t-il encore une fois. Il embrassa sa tempe. Il continua de la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le veule plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essuie ses joues et recule de quelques pas, tête baissée. Il la regarda faire sans bouger, en silence. Quand elle se sentit prête, sans un mot et sans un regard, elle avança vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lui souriait discrètement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et ouvrir la porte.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

- Une pizza et un bon film, ce soir? Chez moi? Déclara-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner et de l'interroger du regard. Elle se stoppa dans son geste.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle reconnaissante en tournant la tête pour le voir. Tu n'as pas peur de me faire rentrer chez toi? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je peux bien me livrer un peu moi aussi, et enfin t'inviter chez moi.

- Très bien, répondit-elle dans un sourire. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors.

Il répondit à son sourire, puis ils sortirent enfin des toilettes, se suivant de près. Ils regagnèrent leur bureau, Ziva sentant la main de Tony frotter encore un peu son dos sur le chemin, dans un dernier geste réconfortant avant de reprendre leur travail. Elle s'assit derrière son écran d'ordinateur, se saisit de la souris. Elle sentit le regard de Tim se poser sur elle. Elle le regarda et lui sourit sincèrement pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter. Elle allait mieux. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. McGee ne dit rien, lui rendit son sourire, rassuré, satisfait que Tony ait réussi à aller lui parler, et reprit lui aussi son travail pour avoir trouvé quelque chose avant le retour de Gibbs.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_


End file.
